


Dreamer

by Flan



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per il Cow-T di Lande di Fandom con il prompt "Erato" per la Missione 9 (Team Eva-Lirica)Kurt non avrebbe mai pensato che gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto il canto corale. O meglio, non pensava che gli sarebbe mai davvero piaciuto praticarlo.La musica era sempre stata dentro di lui, fin da quando era bambino. Aveva cantato la sua prima canzone completa a soli quattro anni - o almeno, così si ricordava - e aveva imparato a memoria il musical "Cats" ancor prima di dire mamma.





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> O. Mio. Dio.  
> Quando ho letto "Erato: Dea del canto corale e della poesia amorosa" non ho potuto far a meno che pensare a Glee. E cioè, sono sicuramente almeno quattro anni che non scrivo su questo fandom. Non so bene che pensare, dato che mi ha lasciato tanti ricordi felici, ma anche tante cicatrici e brutti pensieri, però devo ammettere che scrivere questa one-shot su Kurt non mi è dispiaciuto, sebbene un trigger iniziale.  
> Sono consapevole del fatto che Kurt sia vagamente OOC per ciò che riguarda il suo pensiero sul canto corale, almeno all'inizio. Prendetela come un what-if? Credo?
> 
> Detto ciò, la fanfiction non è betata, ma spero comunque che non ci siano grandi sfondoni in mezzo.

Kurt non avrebbe mai pensato che gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto il canto corale. O meglio, non pensava che gli sarebbe mai davvero piaciuto praticarlo.  
La musica era sempre stata dentro di lui, fin da quando era bambino. Aveva cantato la sua prima canzone completa a soli quattro anni - o almeno, così si ricordava - e aveva imparato a memoria il musical "Cats" ancor prima di dire mamma.  
Quindi forse sì, dire che il canto corale non gli piaceva era un po' un'esagerazione, ma non si era mai davvero immaginato a condividere la scena con altre persone.  
Un po' perché in parte voleva per sé quel momento, un po' per l'imbarazzo. Nonostante il suo essere un tipo eccentrico e assai appariscente, Kurt provava una specie di dualismo nel pensarsi su un palco in mezzo ad altre persone. Da un lato l'appagamento di essere lì e fare scena, di essere in parte visibile ma mai abbastanza per essere preso di mira dai bulli, dall'altro il bisogno di trovarsi sotto i riflettori da solo, dove soltanto lui e la sua voce potevano essere udibili.  
Per questo, quando si era ritrovato di fronte al foglio con l'applicazione per i Glee Club del Liceo McKinley, anche per lui era stato strano.  
Lui, che voleva risplendere da solo o forse non farlo affatto, stava firmando per un club di canto corale.  
Sempre meglio che non fare niente, si era detto lui. Sapeva che voleva diventare un performer, o almeno avvicinarsi a quella carriera, e il club della scuola sembrava un buon modo per cominciare, anche se era ben cosciente di quanto quella sarebbe diventata un'arma a doppio taglio.  
L'aveva anche detto alla sua statuina di Erato - e perché avesse in stanza una scultura dedicata alla Musa del canto corale, non era chiaro nemmeno a lui - presente nel piccolo santuario che si era fatto in camera e circondato da cartoline con star famose appartenenti al mondo dei musical.  
Tutti erano partiti da qualcosa e solitamente quel qualcosa era piccolo e apparentemente insignificante, come un bar o un Glee Club.  
Per questo, nonostante la titubanza iniziale, Kurt aveva firmato per entrare a farne parte, superando l'iniziale avversione - specialmente perché con quello precedente non era finita nel migliore dei modi.  
E aveva fatto bene, anche se non poteva saperlo fin da subito.  
Certo, ritrovarsi a condividere ogni giorno la scena con Rachel Berry non era stato proprio facilissimo. La maggior parte delle volte avrebbe voluto prenderla schiaffi ed era la ragione vivente e pensante - anche se più vivente che non la seconda - del perché fino a quel momento aveva evitato realtà che lo coinvolgessero in attività di gruppo come quella. Ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno di più talentuoso e meno problematico che lo avrebbe oscurato e ci sarebbe stato sempre qualcuno pronto a tirargli la granita in faccia, come quel Karofsky, che non si scordava mai, nemmeno un giorno, di prenderlo in giro.  
A volte se lo chiedeva, se tutta la merda che gli buttavano addosso valesse la candela. Se godersi qualche applauso sporadico non diretto precisamente a lui, ma anche per lui, fosse abbastanza per valere la firma sul foglio del Glee Club.  
E la verità, alla fine, era che tutto sommato il prezzo da pagare non era così insopportabile e più passavano i mesi, più ne era convinto.  
Non era il suo essere un aspirante performer il problema, era tutto il resto, era la propria omosessualità, erano tante cose, ma non il suo desiderare la ribalta, il palco e tutto ciò che completava quel pacchetto.  
Quindi ogni giorno tornava a casa, salutava suo padre, preparava un pranzo essenziale - salutare, - e si dirigeva in camera per fare le prove, invitando occasionalmente qualche altra ragazza del Glee, Brittany, Tina o Mercedes.  
E mentre provava i passi di danza e provava a muoversi in modo coordinato, la statuina di Erato era lì che lo osservava, vegliando su di lui, forse fiera della scelta che aveva fatto prendendo parte al Glee Club del Liceo McKinley.  
Chissà, forse un giorno quel suo semplice provare sarebbe davvero diventato qualcosa di più. Anche se faceva fatica ad immaginarselo, anche se il bullismo che veniva esercitato su di lui cresceva di giorno in giorno, anche se alcune volte nemmeno cantare abbastanza, anche se a volte avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni e calci, quel maledetto palco e Rachel Berry e tutti gli altri. Anche se... anche se...  
Anche se era la cosa che amava di più al mondo e avrebbe dato l'anima per continuare a farlo e forse anche qualcosa di più. Perché la sua voce in mezzo a tante diventava un insieme, ma mai il niente, era sempre qualcosa e tante volte era qualcosa di più. E quella voce sempre troppo femminile, troppo caratteristica, in mezzo a tutte le altre diventava un'armonia, l'insieme di qualcosa, l'insieme che gli permetteva di non sentirsi più solo.  
Faceva parte di un gruppo e la sua voce era diventata quella di altre tre, dieci, quindici persone. Era un insieme, non era soltanto lui, non era soltanto il suo cuore, erano più battiti all'unisono e finché non lo aveva provato, non aveva potuto nemmeno immaginare che cosa significasse davvero far parte di un gruppo, condividere una stessa passione e decidere di accettare insieme il proprio destino da liceali. Condividere non solo gli applausi, ma anche le granite, i fischi, gli scherzi, gli spintoni, tutto.  
Anche gli applausi e anche le sconfitte.

Fu quando i riflettori sul palco si spensero che Kurt abbassò gli occhi e guardò le proprie scarpe. Erano passati quindici anni e non se ne era nemmeno reso conto.  
E lui era lì, e poteva sentire ancora lo scroscio di applausi piovere dalla platea per lui. Soltanto per lui.  
Ma dentro di sé, sapeva che non erano soltanto per lui, perché ogni spettacolo, ogni performance, era sempre e comunque formata da un gruppo di persone mosse dalla stessa passione.  
E adesso Kurt il canto corale non lo odiava più e sapeva perché si era segnato sul foglio del Glee Club, quella volta al McKinley. Lo aveva fatto perché aveva bisogno di non sentirsi più solo. E soltanto Erato nella sua stanza, adesso, poteva testimoniare quanto quella fosse stata la scelta più giusta della sua vita.  
Sorrise, facendo un inchino di fronte al tendone, mentre dietro di lui Blaine sorrideva fiero, applaudendo a sua volta.


End file.
